marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Fury, Jr. (Earth-616)
, formerly US Army Rangers | Relatives = Jack Fury (grandfather, deceased); Katherine Fury (grandmother); unnamed step-grandmother (deceased); Nick Fury (father); Nia Jones (mother, deceased); Dawn Fury (paternal aunt); Jake Fury (paternal uncle); Mikel Fury (half-brother, deceased); Jerry Sapristi (first cousin once removed); Ernesto, Pietro, Giovanni, Maria, Rosa and Gabriella (2nd cousins); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Afghanistan, Atlanta | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. formerly Staff sergeant in the US Army rangers | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Atlanta,Georgia | Creators = Cullen Bunn; Chris Yost; Matt Fraction; Scot Eaton | First = Battle Scars #1 | HistoryText = An army ranger serving in Afghanistan, Marcus Johnson and his best friend Cheese were on duty when Asgardian God of Fear, the Serpent's forces began spreading fear worldwide. In an already volatile area, this resulted in a massive battle that killed 25 soldiers and injured 48 others, though Johnson and Cheese largely escaped unscathed. Three days after the battle, Johnson received word his mother had died, and returned to Atlanta to attend her funeral, an event also secretly attended by Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter. Following the funeral, he visited her house, which had been looted during riots caused by the global fear. Looking through the home and discovering blood and a bullet casing, he realized that his mother's death had been a deliberate murder. Upon exiting the house, he and the police officer who was accompanying him came under fire from a sniper, followed by a coordinated attack by Russian mercenaries, specifically targeting Johnson. Though he was able to defeat them using the combat training he had, the arrival of Taskmaster proved more than he could handle, but just before Taskmaster could kill him, Captain America and a small army arrived, saving his life. He was then taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, but after Captain America refused to explain him why he was attacked by mercenaries, he escaped and went to find out by himself. With the help of his friend "Cheese" he tracked his mother's assasin Orion that wanted to find Johnson because he was Nick Fury's son, and his blood had the Infinity Formula, that could restore Uvarov to his former self. In the end, Johnson defeats Leviathan with the help of the Avengers, his father and his friend Phil "Cheese" Coulson, and was told that his real name was Nicholas Fury Jr. | Powers = Nick Fury, Jr. born with the infinity formula on his blood, that grant him peak human abilities, such as: Peak Human Strength: Marcus' born with a physical strength to the very peak of human potential. Fury's physical strength is above a normal human being. Peak Human Durability Marcus body is more resistant to physical injury, to variable degrees, than that of an ordinary human. He seem capable to take several gunshots, knife stabs & beatings and still stand on his feet. Peak Human Agility: Fury's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlet Peak Human Healing: He is able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshots, knife stabs and other severe injuries within of several days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours. Peak Human Stamina: Fury's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. Peak Human Mental Process': Fury's born with a greatly mental performance, allowing his mind to; process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), speed read, and high deductive/reasoning skills. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}